Pinkie Pie's Private Party
by YellowThunder
Summary: Pinkie Pie throws a private party for her special someone. Oneshot. Warning: Minor clop-fic


Hey, everyone. First attempt at writing a good ol' fashioned Clop-Fic, so I hope it turned out okay. This is Pinkie Pie x Male... someone. I left him unnamed so you can picture yourselves or someone else if you want. Let me know it turned out.

P.S: I don't own My Little Pony, and this was written for a friend of mine. You know who you are.

* * *

Bouncing around excitedly, she drags him into her house. "C'mon! C'mon! It's a party just for us!" she yells excitedly, dragging him into her bedroom and shutting the door. Around the bedroom, it looks like a party cannon went off. Streamers, balloons and confetti were strewn everywhere, while a single gift bag sat on the nightstand.

Pushing him down onto the bed, she continues to bounce around, defying the laws of gravity and bouncing on the ceiling as well. "This'll be so fun! We're going to have a little party right here just for us! Wait; did I say a little party? NO! I meant a big party! A huuuuge party! You'll love it, I promise!" she exclaims, grinning widely.

Glancing around, he just nods, sitting on the bed. He knows better than to interrupt one of her parties, after all.

Taking off her clothes quickly, ignoring his surprised gasps and protests, she smiles again when she's done and bounces around again, her breasts bouncing freely now.

Reaching out to grab her arm, he stops her bouncing and looks at her as if she's gone mad. "Pinkie! What are you... why are you naked?" he exclaims, trying his hardest to only look into her eyes...

"Huh? What do you mean? I said we were going to have a party, right? I threw a special party just for us because I really... l... love you! And I heard when you really love someone you have to show them, right?" she says, looking up at him sadly, "Or... you... you don't love me... huh... I'm sorry, I didn't know..." she sobs, tears welling up in her eyes.

Guilt welling up inside him, he quickly stammers out a response. "No! That's not what I meant! It's just, I, and you, I..." he stutters, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly leaning forward to connect his lips with hers, he smiles. "I do love you, Pinkie."

Returning the smile with a smile of her own and wiping the tears from her eyes, she leans forward to press her lips against his, a little hesitant at first but quickly gaining confidence and kissing more deeply.

Instinctively moving her body closer to his, her thighs rubbing against his groin, she feels something hard poke into her leg. "Huh?" she says, looking down to see a long object sticking through his jeans, "Um, whatever you have in your pocket is poking me... would you mind taking it out?"

Blushing and moving away slightly, he stammers, trying to figure out how to explain things, "I, err, I-it... It's not in my p-pocket... and I-it doesn't c-come out..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asks, reaching into his pocket to see if he's telling the truth. "Huh, I guess you're right. Where do you have it the-... EW! You put it in your underwear? What is it?" she exclaims, her hand brushing against it from inside his pocket as he lets out a slight moan.

"I, err... I'll show you" he says, taking off his shoes before sliding his pants down onto the floor, leaving the phallic object to stick straight forward, stretching his boxers out.

Bending down to poke it, and giggling when he moans, she continues to poke and prod it, unaware of the response he's having. "Heehee, poke. Poke poke poke! Pooooke."

"Ahhh... Ohh~... Pinkie, stop... no... Pinkie!" He says, reaching out to grab her hand again. "It, um, it's really sensitive..."

"Oh, okay. Does it hurt when I poke it?"

"Uh... no... It feels really good..."

"Okay, then!" She announces, reaching out to poke it again. "Poke poke poke!" She giggles, poking it over and over, until her nails get snagged on a loose string from his boxers. Tugging her hand away, she manages to make his boxers fall, hanging loosely around his ankles. Staring at the now-exposed erection, her eyes widen, and almost instinctively she leans towards it. Opening her mouth slightly, she pokes out her tongue and licks the tip of it. "Mm... Hey, this thing tastes really good!" She exclaims naively, opening her mouth wider to suck on the top of it.

Moaning loudly, he moves his hand to her head, holding her closer and thrusting his hips almost unconsciously. His meat sliding down her throat before sliding back up, her tongue wrapping around it, is almost too much.

Feeling a strange, new burning sensation between her thighs, she reaches a hand down to tentatively rub against her own sensitive spot, moaning slightly around him as she feels a wave of pleasure come from that one, small rub.

Panting slightly, he feels the vibrations from her moan caress him, and he thrusts faster. "P-pinkie... I... I'm close..." he pants out.

Curiously sticking a finger inside, she shudders at the sensation. Moving her finger in and out instinctively, her juices letting it slide with ease, she adds a second, then a third, pumping in and out faster as she feels a building sensation in the pit of her stomach. Moaning loudly around him, she reaches her peak, juices spilling out onto her hand as she ceases her pumping.

Thrusting hard and fast, nearing his release, he feels her moan around him, and the vibrations send him over the edge. Spilling into her mouth, most of it going straight down her throat, he collapses backwards onto the bed, before picking her up and laying her down next to him.

Cuddling together on the bed, they sigh contently. "Hey... I think, this may've been the best party I've ever had, Pinkie... you did a great job" He says softly, hugging her close.

"I'm glad you liked it...I love you..." She says softly, trailing off as her eyes close gently and she falls asleep on his chest, happy, content, and safe.

"I love you too, Pinkie Pie..." he whispers, softly petting her hair before he too falls asleep, arms wrapped around her and a soft smile on his face.

* * *

There. Sorry it got kinda fluffy at the end; not sure if that helps or hurts the story. Hope you all enjoyed, and if things go well, I'll see you again soon.

~YellowThunder


End file.
